All systems are a go
by weaving endless dreams
Summary: Shuffle Challenge - inspired by ailes du niege! various pairings and warning: i write whatever pops in my head soo...
1. Magical Summer Night

hey people! i got this idea from ailes du neige! she saw this on tumblr and i decided to try it out! enjoy and here are the rules!

_The Shuffle Challenge_

Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your **iPod**/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle.  
3) As each song starts, write the song and the artist,  
and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of  
the song to finish, though.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

* * *

Various pairings!

WARNING: for some reason, sometimes happy songs that are slowish get me and come off as sad...idk why but yah...

* * *

_song: A Thousand Years (cover) _

_artist: Clara Chung and _

Nothing can be the same again. Not after he ditched her for the slut of OCD. No. Not when she put everything she had in their relationship, she had hope for them. For him. Now she was just the girl next door, the one he had merely glanced at for a brief moment. Only to go back to someone who could satisfy his needs. She would wait for him, at the window in her room. Staring at the sky, hoping that he would come, throwing rocks at the glass to catch her attention. Like many lovers do to catch their loved one. Would that happen to her? No, you know why? Because he had left her in the dust, in the past. In the back of his mind. She waited. But he would never come back. Never, no matter how much she waited.

_song: Can't Stay Away_

_artist: IM5 ft. Bella Thorne_

Massie Block entered the party, the loud music pounding in her head.

"Heey! Welcome to the partyy!" A young blonde in a short mini skirt came dancing up to Massie and Alicia, a drink in her hands.

"Hi..." Massie uncertainly answered. "Let's go." She grabbed Alicia's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Whoohoo!" Alicia threw her hands up in the hair and moved up against a random guy behind her. Massie rolled her eyes and caught a blonde hottie's eye. She shyly grinned as he smiled and started walking towards her. Once he did, the dance music turned into a slow dance.

"Wanna dance?" He held out his hand as if to invite her to paradise.

"Yeah..." Massie grinned as she danced her life away, as if nothing could hold her back.

_song: Fashion Show_

_artist: Cory Lee _

Alicia Rivera smirked as she watched down the aisle of the smooth, marble runway in a party dress. Reaching the end, she posed and looked out into the crowd, looking for familiar faces. She blew a kiss into the audience and laughed as she saw some guys pretend to catch it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! That was Alicia Rivera in a Miu Miu striped party dress! Next, we have guest international, MASSIE BLOCK!" The Hostess spoke into the microphone once Alicia disappeared behind the curtain.

"M-M-M-Massie?" Alicia stuttered as she accidentally bumped into a gorgeous brunette with striking amber eyes.

"Alicia, right? Thanks for opening up for me. Really appreciate your amateur performance." Massie laughed and brushed past Alicia where the crowd went crazy over her. Leaving Alicia to think, 'What happened to my best friend? Oh, probably the popularity, fame, and money.'

_song: All the boys want_

_artist: Emily Osment _

Claire Lyons never thought that she would end up like this. As a slut, selling her virginity to a random teenager, wanting sex.

"Claire, baby, how's it?" A young, handsome boy put his arm around her waist as she walked up to him.

"Hey Drake!" Claire faked a smile as she stopped and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Want to stay at my place for the night?" Drake grinned and a glint sparkled in his eye.

"Uh...sure!" Claire giggled as she leaned closed to him, their bodies close together.

"Great." As the night ended, Claire knew that there was no way to change back to the sweet innocent girl she once was.

_song: Come and Get it_

_artist: Selena Gomez _

"I can't believe he ch-ch-cheated on me!" Dylan sobbed as she cried into her pillow, comforted by Massie.

"Dyl, he isn't worth it and he doesn't deserve you!" Massie rubbed her back.

"You think?" Dylan asked, turning over to face her best friend.

"Oh yeah! And if he thinks he's going to get a second chance, he better think again. Or at least prove he deserves it!" Massie smiled and Dylan felt better.

"You're right! He's going to have to prove himself." Dylan reassured herself that she would get her fairytale ending.

"I have to go, but don't let him convince you to take him back, OK?" Massie left the room, but sent Dylan a tight smile.

"Of course."

"Ring,Ring,Ring." Dylan sighed and picked up her phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Dylan? It's me, Chris."

"What. Do. You. Want?" Dylan answered, coldly.

"A second chance."

"Then come and get it." Dylan pressed end called and slammed the phone on the bed. "Yeah, right."

_song: I need your love_

_artist: Ellie Goulding ft. Calvin Harris_

Kristen kicked the ball and watched it soar into the goal in front of her. Smiling, she raced towards the ball to kick it again. Running down the field, she breathed heavily, feeling the rush of the wind and the excitement pumping inside of her. Stopping and turning around, she kicked the ball up and bounced it on her knee two times and kicked it higher once again. Taking a deep breath, she jumped in the air and brought her right foot up and kick the ball into the goal behind her. Landing on the soft grass, she grinned as she heard the swoosh of the goal. She needed to feel the pressure of the crowd, she needed to feel the happiness of winning. She needed to experience the good times, and the bad ones. She needed to taste the sweat running down her face. She had to play soccer.

_song: Radioactive (cover)_

_artist: Clara Chung_

Massie stared up at the blue sky with white puffy clouds.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice behind her said.

"Yeah..." Massie spun around and locked eyes with James's dark brown smiling eyes.

"What's a girl like you, doing with a douche like Derrick Harrington?" James stepped closer to her.

"What's a guy like you, doing here?" Massie asked, taking a step closer as well.

"I asked first." James shrugged.

"I don't know..." Massie shrugged as well, giving up. "He just...has that effect on me." She smiled as she took another step towards him.

"Well, I could have that effect on you." James smirked and stepped closer, their foreheads almost touching, even though Massie was shorter than him.

"Could you now?" Massie grinned as James leaned in, nodding his head slightly.

"Oh, yeah." James closed to gap between them and pressed his lips on her. Massie didn't do anything for a second, but soon, she brought up her hand and placed it on James's cheek. James wrapped his arms around Massie's waist and they were no longer Massie and James. They were merged together, one human being. Breaking away, they stayed in each other's arms and breathed heavily, staring at each other with smiles.

Massie Block knew that with that kiss, her blue sky would turn gray.

* * *

I know mine's isn't as good as ailes, but i thought this would be fun to try (: if you think you should do it, then i suggest you do! it was really fun!

heart, dreamsareinfinity


	2. Summer Night full of Stars

I decided to do another one! This time it's a different mix of music though...enjoy!

* * *

_song: This Kiss_

_artist: Carly Rae Jepsen_

"Hey Massie!" Derrick smugly grinned as he ran up to the infamous Massie Block. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Massie answered, keeping her eyes on the limo she was walking towards.

"Cool. Want to come to my place later today?" Derrick paused as he watched Massie's reaction. "You don't have to if you don't want to..."

Massie took a deep breath then smiled. "I'd love to. Be there at seven." Massie strutted towards the black range rover and hopped in, her heart racing.

"Great, see you then." Derrick waved as he watched the car exit the parking lot of OCD and Biarwood's mixed parking lot.

_skip to seven_

"Derrick! Your friend's here!" Derrick's mother, Laura, called from the door. "Come in, Massie."

"Thank you." Massie grinned and waited as Derrick ran down the stairs and grabbed Massie's hand.

"Come on, let's go to my room."

"Sure, why the rush?" Massie asked once they were in his big, messy room.

"I wanted to do this." Derrick leaned in and softly touched Massie's lips.

"Mhmm...good excuse." Massie laughed as she melted into the kiss, not wanting it to end.

_song: Turn me up_

_artist: Carly Rae Jepsen_

"Josh! You flithy cheater! Don't come near me!" Alicia felt the tears running down as she hit Josh with her Ralph Lauren cross-body bag.

"Alicia, you don't understand, she kissed me!" Josh pleaded, his eyes telling a different story.

'You know he loved it. Who knows what else he did while you were dating with other girls?' A voice in the back of Alicia's head raced.

"I don't believe you. You kissed her back! I saw you do it! I saw you kiss her!" Alicia growled and ran towards the waiting car, ready to take her to the Rivera Estate.

"Alicia! Don't go! Please! Give me another chance!" Josh called after her.

"If you wanted another chance, you would run after me." Alicia muttered as she slammed the car door shut. Watching out of the tinted window, she saw him turn away and put his arm around _her._ The girl he cheated on Alicia with, Melanie. The blonde beauty looked behind her and smirked as she gave Josh a kiss on the cheek.

"It wasn't meant to be. Josh Hotz, you are no longer irresistible." Alicia frowned as she punched numbers on her phone screen. "You are going to regret this!"

_song: Faster than boyz_

_artist: Victoria Justice_

Derrick 'hotshot' Harrington grinned as he winked at Kristen Gregory. Rolling her eyes, she turned and continued to talk to her soccer friends.

"Go Kristen!" Kristen looked up again to see the PC holding a sign that said, 'KRISTEN IS #1!'. Kristen smiled and turned back to her coach who was giving the soccer team a pep talk.

"Go team!" He ended and they raced out onto the field, taking their positions, the other team doing so as well.

_skip to after party because they won_

"Congrats on the game, Kristen." Derrick congratulated her as they both danced to the beat of Nicki Minaj's Super bass. "Wanna celebrate?" He winked and Kristen felt herself blushing.

"I'll pass, thanks for the invite though?" Kristen giggled and turned to leave.

"Hey, do you know what you just did?" Derrick pulled on her arm and she shrugged it off.

"Yeah."

"I'm the best guy around here, offering myself to _you_." Derrick complained.

"So? I'm on fire and I'm not letting you ruin my life." Kristen smirked and danced away, celebrating her win.

_song: Slow Down_

_artist: Selena Gomez_

Massie Block smiled and whooped as she danced in the VIP section of Hollywood Club, the best club in Hollywood. She threw her worries, the stress, the problems, and drama away. She no longer cared that her best friend betrayed her, that her clique betrayed her. That they turned everyone against her, that they made her the most hated person in Westchester, and possibly New York.

No. Tonight was about finding someone to be happy with, to forget her past. And focus on the future. Revenge was in mind and she was determined to bring herself to justice.

"Massie? Massie Block?" A familiar voice behind her asked.

"Who's asking? Oh. You group of disgusting sluts." Massie slurred as her eyesight barely showed her former best friends.

"Massie? Are you ok?" Kristen asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me." Massie snarled, stepping back. "Don't ever come near me again. EVER." Just as she turned around, she threw a wadded up napkin at Alicia, who caught it. Once the angry brunette was out of sight, Alicia opened it, reading out loud.

_You ruin my past, I ruin your future. You've been warned, getting ready for a ride in hell. -M_ (Credit to Simply Snazzical from No Place like Home)

* * *

**so that was the second shuffle challenge! I AM ACCEPTING SONG REQUESTS NOW! just comment saying what song you want me to write to! dont forget to add the artist! thanks for reading and i hope u enjoyed! **

**heart, dreamsareinfinity **


	3. Music gets louder and Parties get longer

**since i decided to accept requests, and you guys sent in ur songs, heres my requests for the shuffle challenge! enjoyyy (: **

* * *

_song: lolita_

_artist: lana del rey_

_requester: hawtjuicyaddict_

She winked as she wiggled her fingers to the blonde 'hottie' across the room, but smirking at the dark haired beauty in the corner. Smirking, she asked the bartender for two margentinas. She applied red lipstick to her lips one more time and took one sip from each drink, leaving a red imprint of her lips on the glass.

"Send this drink to the blondie over there, please?" She handed the drink to a waiter passing by and watched as he nodded in awe of his beauty.

"Send this one to that dark haired guy in the corner." She added, handing him the other drink.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who hooked up with Reese the other night?" The waiter asked, taking a closer look at her striking amber eyes and amazing chestnut hair.

"Maybe, maybe not." She winked as she brushed pass him and sat on a nearby couch, waiting for her next boy toy.

_song: mirrors_

_artist: justin timberlake_

_requester: glittering moonlight _

She blinked, he blinked. She raised her arm, he raised her arm.

"Who, who are you?" She asked, watching as his lips moved, saying the same thing as her, but no sound came out.

"Derrick. Who are you?" He asked, and she felt her lips move as well, but not saying a word.

"Massie. Massie Block." She answered, getting used to the move of their lips, only sound coming from one of their lips.

"What's it like, in your world?" Derrick asked her, glancing around the room.

"Eh," Massie shrugged. "I'm an alpha, so stress. I guess."

"Ha, that rhymed." Derrick grinned, but Massie just rolled her eyes.

"How about you?"

"Soccer filled."

"Cool." Massie answered, unsure of what to say.

"Want to go to Slice of Heaven?" Derrick asked. "It's a really good pizza place!"

"I know what it is...and sure. Why not?" Massie asked, grinning as she took Derrick's outstretched hand. Massie giggled as Derrick told her one of his many adventures, and only a single thought ran through her mind.

'I think, I may be falling in love all over again.'

_song: not your birthday_

_artist: allstar weekend_

_requester: ailes du neige_

Dylan sighed as she watched her ex-best friends laughing together, walking across the hallway, receiving looks of envy and admiration. She groaned as she saw Massie smirk in her direction. She had that attitude like it was her birthday everyday.

"Look, it's the LBR Dylan." Massie pointed at Dylan and everyone in the PC turned and laughed.

"She looks like a wreck, the word loser suits her."

"I can't believe she was in the _Pretty_ Committee and we were her friends!"

"I'm surprised that she isn't at home watching movies and getting even more fat then she is now."

"So glad we dumped that disappointment." Dylan turned away so they wouldn't see her tears, running down her face. Glancing down at her stomach, a bunch of doubts ran through her mind.

'I am really fat?'

'Do I look ugly?'

'Am I an LBR now?' And the worst thought of all.

'Should I commit suicide?'

_song: here's to never growing up_

_artist: avril lavigne _

_requester: keepcalmandsparkle -btw i already did come and get it, in the first chapter i think...not sure_

Throwing up their arms, the five most envied girls closed their eyes as they sang along to the famous song, 22 by taylor swift. Graduating from high school had been a whirl, and they were glad to leave behind years of drama, both caused by each other and their now exs, boyfriends.

"I can't believe we're going to college!" Massie yelled, the rest of the girls straining to hear her voice.

"Correction, I'm going to train for the olympics, for SOCCER!" Kristen squealed, she had been working hard to tryout for the USA national olympic soccer team.

"And I might skip college to take over my mom's talk show." Dylan added, and Claire, Alicia, and Massie exchanged looks.

"I kinda wanna be a model." Alicia confessed, and Massie, now a matured alpha who wasn't as controlling, smiled.

"Congrats! You probably will become one! I want to go into fashion." Massie rubbed Alicia's arm and they shared an excited smile.

"I might be a photographer for Vogue..." Claire said, smiling slightly.

"Ehmagawd! Congrats!" Dylan said, bringing up their old word. Laughing, the infamous pretty committee reminisced about the days in middle school, then high school, and then the future.

'Cause you never know what's going to happen.

_song: like i would_

_artist: megan and liz_

_requester: xoxo starry-eyed _

Kristen sniffed as she looked through her high school pictures, bringing up memories she tried so hard to push down. Brushing her picture against the picture of her and Kemp, brought the stream of tears down. She looked away as she looked at another picture of her high school friends, with Kemp's arm around another girl, Katie. They got together in 10th grade, a few weeks after Kristen and Kemp had broke up. They became the power couple of the school, and stayed together til this day. No one seemed to care that Kristen still might of liked Kemp, instead they all thought she had moved on.

"Mommy?" A small little girl, about 4 years old, came running in, her dirty blonde hair flowing out behind her.

"Yes, Amelia?" Kristen asked, dropping the pictures in the old shoe box they had come from and closed the lid. "What is it?" She picked up the tiny tot and placed her on her hip.

"When am I going to meet daddy?" Amelia asked, her hands playing with a piece of her hair.

"Maybe when your older." Kristen reasoned, walking towards the kitchen in the two bedroom apartment.

"Why not now? Where's daddy?" Amelia asked, crossing her arms.

"Because," Kristen tapped Amelia's nose. "Your daddy is traveling across the world. He'll be back later."

"Oooh." Amelia's eyed widened.

"Knock. Knock. Knock."

"Who is that?" Amelia asked, and Kristen shrugged, walking towards the door.

"Hel-oh. Kemp. How are you?" Kristen opened the door to see Kemp standing alone at her door.

"Hey, Kristen. Massie told me you lived here? Cute baby, who's the father?" Kemp asked, stepping inside.

"Uh...Amelia, why don't you go play?" Kristen set down the little girl who waved goodbye to Kemp then ran to her room. "We have a lot to talk about Kemp. Starting with that night at the PC's party in senior year..."

_song: beautiful _

_artist: megan nicole_

_requester: ailes du neige_

She wanted a love like that one day, she wanted someone who would love her until they both died. She wanted to meet the one who would make her happy, give her a chance to make her dreams come alive. All she needed was a guy was a guy who appreciated her for her. Not just her looks or money. No, she wanted him to love her for her personality, her life.

She can't keep pretending to be happy with being by herself when everyone else wants to hang out with their boyfriends. She tried to be strong for herself, for the sake of her friends and family. But it wasn't working anymore, her heart no longer searches for the guy destiny might of set her up with. Instead, she dully sits on the side, watching her friends laughing their heads off, kissing each other, and showing their love for each other to the world.

She wished that one day she would have the life she dreamed off, the guy that loves her, wonderful kids, and a beautiful home. But for now, she would just have to wait for that life because the one she's living now, won't let her find it.

_song: nobody compares _

_artist: one direction_

_requester: keepcalmandsparkle_

Claire cried herself to sleep every night, ever since _that_ day. That day when Olivia officially took Cam from her. How? Claire had no idea, but whenever Cam look at her now, it was full of disgust. Olivia and Cam became the new sweetheart couple, the role that Claire and Cam had. Claire tried multiple times to make Cam want her back, but he didn't give her a second chance. Massie and the PC all agreed that it wasn't worth chasing after him anymore.

"All I want to know is why, why you left me..." Claire whispered into her tear stained pillow. "And maybe, we could work it out."

Claire wiped her tears drying on her face and looked out her window. Gasping, she got out of the bed and went to the window seat. Looking down, she saw a dark haired boy with a light haired girl, Olivia and Cam.

"Hahaha! Cam, you're so funny." Olivia giggled and kissed Cam lightly on the nose.

"Olivia, you're so pretty." Cam gave a smile, it would seem genuine to an outsider, but to Claire, it was forced. "I'm so glad that I dumped that slut, Claire Lyons."

Olivia nodded her head in agreement. "I know, I can't believe she would cheat on you like that. Don't worry, I won't hurt you like that." Cam smiled and they continued walking on the sidewalk.

"Slut? Cheater?" Claire asked, watching them disappear in the distance. "So that's how he sees me."

_song: White Horse_

_artist: Taylor Swift_

_requester: xoxo starry-eyed_

Shaking her red mane of hair, Dylan grimaced as she glanced in the window of the car that was currently taking her to the airport. To take her far away from the nightmare called Westchester. She should of known that she wouldn't get whatever she wanted just like that. Like Massie did. Massie got everything Dylan wanted. Derrick, the alpha spot, popularity, and beauty. She knew that the competition to get to the top was fierce but who knew that it could break someone's dreams. Besides, she was too deep down to have someone pull her out again...

_song: sayonara _

_artist: miranda cosgrove_

_requester: ailes du neige (thank you for putting this! I am now OBSESSED!) _

Claire giggled as she watched Cam walk towards her from the corner of her eye. Turning so she was facing him, she sent him a small smile that made him reach her even faster. Looking him over, she nodded her head, deciding that she liked him.

"Hey Cam!" Claire wiggled her fingers in hello.

"H-hey Claire!" Cam said, blushing when she walked closer towards him.

"So, what do you like doing?" Claire asked.

"Uh, soccer and working out so I stay in shape." Cam said, running a hand through his hair.

"Ooh, can I feel?" Claire asked, blinking her eyes flirtatiously.

"Sure!" Cam held out his arm and flexed. Claire smiled as they continued talking, she definitely wasn't letting him go.

* * *

so there it is! sorry i didnt get two other songs (for ailes du neige and keepcalmandsparkle) but ill do that in the next one if i do another one! thank you for reading and sorry it took so long to get this one out!

heart dreamsareinfinity


End file.
